Difference in the Atmosphere
by angelcookII
Summary: The beginning of my first full length feature Twilight fan fic! Let me know whether I should continue or not.x


As the years passed, the loneliness had finally eaten my soul. The feeling became normal as did the numbness. I longed for a companion to except me as I am.

I couldn't change no matter what i did and i didnt want to either. Me, a monster could never change not even after death. I asked myself more than necessary why I was damned. Why me? Hadn't their been anyone else to have this life. I had been in Canada now and it was quite bright out so the city wasn't an option.

I found a nearby forest to rest in till night fall. It had nearly been two weeks since I had been in my human like form; of course I was far from human that was one thing I was absolutely sure of. The forest was quite different from the city. It was green, shady, and mysterious you could say it had a certain…charm to it.

I laid on a field of tall grass and found it very comfortable. I began to relax until my senses started going berserk, I thought I was going to faint but I knew that was impossible. So I started searching in the direction my senses drew me towards. It led me further than I expected and led me to this small, insignificant cave you would easily miss if not paying enough attention. The cave was very damp and dark, though I could see perfectly. The smell was stronger now and oddly familiar.

When had I smelt this scent and where?

That's when I came across him; a huge red and brown wolf no _werewolf_. He sat there as if all his human senses had been lost or had never been there. He just stared at the cave wall, his face blank, emotionless like he'd woke up abandoned and hadn't the slightest idea what had happened. Then it clicked what if he was the one I've been waiting, praying for.

My pulse picked up and was about to thump out of my veins. I gasped. I tried to telepathically talk to him but I didn't succeed, all I could here was someone trying to convince him to come home. I gasped again "you ran away" I nearly shouted it in my head. He didn't respond. After a couple of seconds he nodded mindlessly. It took nearly three hours to get him to say his name. "please will you tell me your name" I whispered in my head. "Jacob" he finally said in a hoarse voice like he hadn't talked to anyone in months.

The voices of others grew quiet and I didn't hear them again. "Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Jaden" I thought. A little rehearsed since id been waiting for this moment for a long time. His bottom lip quivered.

It remained to quiver as he closed his eyes. "N-nice to meet you too" he said, his voice less hoarse this time. "So how did you end up in this depressing cave?" I asked. He hesitated and was silent for a long time. "I don't know it sort of just happened" he said. "Ok well what's your story?" I said anxious now "I lived in Forks, Washington and there I had a father named Billy and my pack. The leaders name was Sam and the rest were named Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah." The tense words rushed out of him. "Wait Leah sounds like a girl's name" I interrupted. "Yes _she_ is, just like _you_." He said but more calm this time.

"Well what I meant was its abnormal for a girl to be a-a _werewolf_." I said. "Well not that abnormal I mean look at you." He said calmly. "Yes well that's a different story, please continue as I rudely interrupted." I said and looked at him intently.

"Well I fell in love…" his sentence trailed off. It seemed like a sore subject to talk about. "I umm err fell in love with a girl named Bella." He stopped. It was even harder to say her name. "Ohh you don't need to tell me if it's too hard for you." I said. We looked at each other for a minute. "Go changed into you human form." I commanded

"Why?" he said confused. "Since it's hard for you to tell me what happened I'll find out on my own." still having a confused look on his face I giggled. "Just go I'll show you." I said in a teasing voice. "Umm I don't even know if I remember how but alright." He said and ran into the forest. I changed in seconds before he returned. We stood there staring at one another dazed by each other. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore, no one mattered anymore except Jacob, not that there was anyone else.

What was this feeling? I hadn't _ever_ felt like this.

His features were amazing. His black eyes against his russet skin made me shudder and then I gazed back into his soft eyes. I felt it, like we belonged together; two puzzle pieces that fit each other perfectly. I shook it off and asked "Can I do something?"

"Sure" he said still staring. I reached out to touch his warm almost too warm hand. He shuddered and took his hand away. "Your hand is... cold and hot at the same time?" He said surprised. I reached for his hand again this time holding on longer. With a sigh I dropped his hand and then I knew, I knew everything his past his future, everything. "What did you do?" he said in a sheepish voice "I err…um I read you mind all of It." I said "Oh... wow thats... weird" Jacob said. I giggled.


End file.
